


101 Ways to Drop Hints That I Like You

by Anon (Walor)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dick Thirsts, Humor, M/M, Teachers AU, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walor/pseuds/Anon
Summary: Dick really likes the new Chemistry teacher. The one that the entire faculty hates. Problem is how to get Mr. Serious to look his way without disdain for two seconds.





	101 Ways to Drop Hints That I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Another old rough

Dick is sure he’s a masochist.

And not the oh-yeah-I-think-so-because-I-experimented-a-few-times-and-kinda-liked-it sort of sure. The there-is-no-way-I-am-not-a-masochist-because-I-am-a-dirty-person-and-someone-normal-would-never-do-this-in-a-million-years sure.

Mr. King or Severus Snape as the freshmen so _lovingly_ call him is a cynical, over-bearing Chemistry professor who has only been at the school for two years but his reputation makes it seem like he’s been there for eternity. There are children from the middle school, prospective kids, that Dick coaches from all over the county and even they are well-informed of Tiger’s tyrannical, dragon-lady persona. Dick isn’t sure what happened when the board accepted this man, this  _Satan spawn_ , as part of the faculty. But he’s sure the day they did, Satan himself must have ridden out of hell and personally thanked them for allowing his son to have the job.

Dick can understand that demeanor after twenty years of teaching. That jaded, depressed state after going to the school, year and after year and seeing the same bad students take advantage of your good will again and again. Dick can understand that. What he can’t understand is Tiger’s awful disposition when he’s only twenty-six. This is also his first teaching gig. His unpleasantness seems to be a regular part of his personality. It’s so incredibly potent that when he enters the teacher’s lounge, everyone leaves it.

And a smart guy would follow by example. But Dick is not a smart guy. It’s why he’s a coach. He loves his job and the kids love him, but man is he a stupid sack of shit.

He’s in lust. Not love, oh boy howdy no. He doesn’t know how their personalities could get along for a period. But holy fuck is Tiger attractive. Dick’s blown away that he’s decided to become a teacher, a chemistry teacher at a high school, rather than a male model. Has the jawline for it. Has the body for showing off clothes like a sexy hanger. Dick doesn’t get it. He’s apparently smart too, Dick has no idea why the hell he’s settled here. 

That much doesn’t matter though. Dick’s in fucking lust with his face and body and damn it if he’s got the personality of a sour patch kid gummy left on the hot edge of a used toilet seat nothing can change his mind about it.

If only Tiger shared the sentiment.

Because Dick’s been dropping hints. Oh, hell has he been dropping hints. Taking a page out of Elle Woods’ diary with that whole bend and snap routine.  _Oh, no? Did I drop my pen? Guess I better go get it._  Dick’s this close to writing, “so u gay or what,” on a sticky note and taping it to his forehead as he asks Tiger what he’s doing after school.

Going to the library, Tiger would say. He’s always going to that library. Dick has half a mind to show up and see how Tiger would react. Probably ignore him. As always.

Dick stares at himself in the locker room mirror. He doesn’t look that bad, does he? He’s only 28 for fuck’s sake. Sure, he’s not that, hot 21-year-old stud anymore but he sure as hell hasn’t let himself go over the years. He brings his arms forward. They’re toned, obviously considering his job, and slightly tanned from all the time he’s spent in the sun. He’s a little unshaven, Dick notes as he steps closer to the mirror and turns his head to the side. That’s a little unappealing. Dick looks down at his clothes. Board shorts and a white shirt. He grimaces, not exactly hot stud material. He should probably step up his clothing game, considering Tiger’s always dressed to impress in those nice black slacks and button down shirts.

He steps away from the mirror and cracks his neck. He sighs. He’s got to get over this crush and get on Tinder, get himself an actual date that isn’t a raging asshole. Well at least pretends not to be. Or Grindr. That’s probably more realistic with how he’s been feeling lately. Find someone who looks like Tiger, get a quick one out and boom. Stop thinking about this. He’s sure he’s embarrassed himself to hell already with how bad his flirting has been. He should just accept rejection already. Which he is, with help from Grindr.

Dick sticks his hand into his pocket to get his phone, turning away from the mirror as he starts leaving the locker room. He’ll do it right now, hopefully, he’ll have some matches waiting for him when he gets home. He opens the app, flips to his profile. He pauses wondering if he should change his bio from vers to something more solid. Is Tiger a top or bottom? With the way he insists on dominating the classroom he’s probably a total top, but he may have that soft side lurking beneath the glass shards of his exterior. He’ll keep it vers, he’ll probably find more matches that way.

Dick looks up and freezes in place as he nearly runs into the Devil himself. 

Tiger looks up from his own phone, a bit surprised at how close they are standing and lowers his hand. Dick drops his own phone holding hand, quickly turning it off in fear of Tiger catching him on Grindr and smiles. “Afternoon, Professor, looking for something?”

Tiger’s face, which was super neutral before seems to drop at that, back to its regular bored grimace.

“Ah, Mr. Grayson, I hope this isn’t a bad time,” he says, completely unapologetic. He glances around behind him towards the locker room. Dick raises an eyebrow but shrugs off the question.

“No, no, it’s fine. I always have time to talk to you,” Dick grins and leans against the wall with a little suggestive pose.

“Of course,” Tiger says, unimpressed, looking him up and down critically. “I need to talk to you about something.”

The way he says it makes Dick’s back straighten subconsciously. Tiger sounds serious and for a moment Dick has no idea why Tiger would ever want to talk with him about a serious matter when they’re in separate departments. And then he pauses. Oh, shit. He probably wants him to cut the flirting shit out or he’s going to the principal. Fuckkkkkk, he doesn’t know when to quit it.

“Oh, sure, sure, do you want to go to my office? It’s just around the hall in the locker room.” Dick offers, moving away from the wall and dropping the flirtatious tone from his voice.

Tiger glances around the hallway and behind him before flicking his narrowed amber eyes back on Dick. “I don’t think that will be necessary.”

 _Oh, boy here it comes_ , Dick sighs to himself.

Tiger then proceeds to step around him and open the blue doors to the supply closet behind him. Dick furrows his brows in response and opens his mouth to ask Tiger what he’s doing when Tiger grabs him by his shirt and pulls him into the closet. Dick yelps in surprise from the tug, he honestly didn’t expect Tiger to have that kind of strength, as Tiger kicks the door shut with his foot and pins him to the wall.

“Tiger?” Dick asks in confusion, trying to move his hands away from the wall, but Tiger’s grip his firm and holds his wrists against the wall like cuffs. “What the heck are you doing?”

“Do you have any idea how ridiculous you are acting?” Tiger’s says, low and bemused. Dick can’t see much in the dimness of the low light the supply closet has. Tiger’s face is mostly cast in shadows and he is still adjusting to the sudden darkness with his eyes. “Do you want me to ask you out first? Is that why you are behaving like this?”

Dick stiffens. “Excuse me?”

“You have been flirting with me for months now. Just now when I came over you were. Why haven’t you asked me out yet? Do you want me to be the one to ask you out? Is that it? Or are you afraid of the principal finding out about dating co-workers?” Tiger questions, letting his hands loosen on Dick’s arms. Dick is still frozen in place.

“I- . . .I don’t. . .Why would you ask me out?” Dick sputters.

Tiger let’s out a sigh, irritated and exasperated. “Because you aren’t. Are you teasing me? With all this flirting? Tease the new teacher that everyone dislikes? Because if that’s it I’m going to have to ask you to stop. It’s not fair making me think I have a chance with you.”

“I. . .” Dick blinks in surprise. “Do you like me? Really?”

“I admit I’m starting to wonder why myself, but yes I do. But do you like  _me_?” Tiger emphasizes. 

“Of course, I do,” Dick scoffs. “What do you think all the flirting was for in the first place?”

“Oh,” Tiger says in faux surprise. “So you like me you just don’t want to ask me out. Is that it?”

“No,” Dick retorts. “I just didn’t know if you liked me back.”

“You didn’t know if you wanted to date me you mean,” Tiger answers. “It’s why you spent all this time flirting and not talking. You want part of me without having to deal with the other unfortunate bits.”

Dick frowns, “That’s not. . .entirely true.”

Tiger hums with a light, condescending smile. “Don’t lie to me, Grayson, we both know I’m right.”

“Fine,” Dick says with a little shrug. “You’re right, I wanted to hook up with you more than I wanted to date you. I was just nervous. You’re really, overwhelming and I was worried about it. . .you know not working out between us.”

Tiger taps a finger against Dick’s wrist. “Thank you for being honest.” He pauses and clicks his tongue. “I’m not opposed to dating you if you still want to try. I just prefer people who are upfront about wanting a serious relationship or a casual one. I can do both.”

Dick reels back in surprise. “Really? Wouldn’t have expected that from you.”

“Well there’s only one way to find out about those things isn’t there?” Tiger tuts with a little smirk. “Are you willing to give dating a try?”

“Are you willing not to kill me on the first date?”

“I think I can manage,” Tiger smiles and let’s go of his wrist. 

Tiger moves to leave the supply closet, pausing before he turns back, grabs Dick’s collar and drags him into a deep kiss. Their lips meet in a rough pinch, teeth nearly smacking into each other as Tiger, opens his mouth slightly and closes it again, while Dick struggles to snap out of his daze. Catching Dick's bottom lip with his teeth, Tiger uses the opening to lick his way into his mouth, chuckling lightly at Dick's startled gasp. The kiss lasts only a millisecond before Tiger pulls away, lifting a finger to Dick’s chin and closes his mouth for him.

“Consider that a very, very small sample of what you’ve been thinking about all year.”


End file.
